


Past the mark

by kittys_devil



Series: Dark Safety [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Dealfic, M/M, prompt #019: celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m dying, what is there to celebrate?” Tommy groaned out, not ready to put on his happy face. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Glam_100 so each segment is 100 words.  
> Thanks to i_glitterz for beating.

Tommy rolled over looking at the clock. He hated that he slept so much now. He knew there should be some humor in there, the insomniac turned sleep hog, but it was lost on him. He wanted to be with Adam, not spend his time in bed sleeping his life away. 

He stretched out his body even though it felt as if his whole body was fighting him. He grabbed the water and pain pills, swallowing them down quickly. He lay back down and waited for them to sooth some of the pain before he could get out of bed. 

^V^

Tommy listened to Adam moving around the house, humming whatever song was currently stuck in his head. As much as he hated being stuck in bed so much, he loved listening to Adam when he thought no one could hear him. 

He felt his eyes tear up, the tears spilling out before he could stop them. He knew it would not be much longer, and it broke his heart when he thought of Adam being alone. He wasn’t giving up, but no matter how many pills the doctors gave him, that 'death is near' feeling was always hanging over him. 

^V^

Tommy heard the door open and saw Adam in the doorway. His look changed from a smile to worry in a flash. 

“Tommy? Oh, baby are you okay? What do you need? You take your pills?” Adam went into panic mode before Tommy could get a word out. 

“M’ okay, just thinking…” Tommy stopped, not able to say the words. 

The look on Adam’s face told Tommy that he understood the unsaid words. 

“I will make it through, baby. But don’t worry about that.” Adam moved across the room to lay down next to Tommy, wrapping him in his arms. 

^V^

“Now, enough tears, today is a good day.” Adam leaned down to kiss away the tears still on Tommy’s cheek “We are going to celebrate!” 

“I’m dying, what is there to celebrate?” Tommy groaned out, not ready to put on his happy face. 

Adam pulled Tommy even closer, pressing his lips against his head. “You made it past the six months, baby. We are living on extra time now. We are going to celebrate!”

“But isn’t it just that much closer to the end?” 

“When we live on extra time, you don’t think about the end. Just think about today.”


End file.
